Bonne année et bonne santé !
by Angele44
Summary: Slash Harry/Charlie. Petit one-shot poster certes un peu en retard pour le nouvel an. Au programme : amour secret, dragons et maladie mystérieuse... Si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne serais pas responsable de vos actions...


_**Voici le one-shot spécial nouvel an. C'est un slash avec le couple Harry/Charlie donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisait pas. **_

_**« … » pensées de Charlie**_

_***…* pensées de Harry **_

_**Bonne année…**_

_**Et bonne santé !**_

A tout juste 17 ans, Harry Potter le survivant était devenu celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Mais même après la mort de l'infâme Seigneur des ténèbres, le monde sorcier qui aurait dû être en liesse était morne et sans attraits, tous ayant la perte d'un être cher à déplorer. Pourtant, la nature reprit ses droits, la vie devait continuer après tout, et le monde sorcier se reconstruit petit à petit plus beau et plus juste.

De toutes les personnes de la gente sorcière, ce fut le Survivant qui eut le plus de mal à se remettre de la guerre, en effet même si grâce à cela il avait pu sauvé l'humanité, il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir tué. Le ministre de la magie qui voulait remettre le sauveur dans ses petits papiers lui avait bien sûr promis moult récompense, notamment le poste d'auror en chef, mais Harry avait refusé, estimant que trop de sang avait déjà été versé à cause de ses pouvoirs, et était devenu comme le frère de son meilleur ami, Charlie Weasley, éleveur de dragons.

Ce choix de métier, il ne l'avait pas pris au hasard. Il s'intéressait depuis longtemps à ces créatures légendaires qui avaient été de précieuses alliées lors de la bataille finale et il l'avait promis à la première personne qui s'était soucié de lui, Rubeus Hagrid, sur son lit de mort. Et puis, au moins comme cela, il avait un point en commun avec l'homme dont il était tombé désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux.

Et oui, non content de s'être découvert gay, son cœur avait jeté son dévolu sur un homme qui était non seulement son aîné de huit ans, mais aussi le frère de sa petite amie de l'époque. D'ailleurs, c'était Ginny, qui ayant remarqué que Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle avait pris la décision de rompre avec lui, en lui faisant promettre de se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait à la fin de la guerre. Ginny vivait à présent heureuse, mariée à Neville Longdubat et enceinte de 5 mois. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux d'émeraudes aurait tant aimé pouvoir tenir sa promesse, malheureusement jamais il n'avait pu le faire car alors qu'il était encore à Sainte Mangouste pour récupérer des blessures de son coma, Charlie avait ses clips et ses claps et était reparti en Roumanie sans rien dire à personne, et lorsque Harry l'avait appris, il avait été incroyablement dégoûté et déçu. Deux ans étaient passés et le soir même, il devait revoir son amour lors de la soirée du réveillon de noël organisé au terrier…

_***_

Harry se tenait devant le miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son appartement trois pièces et_ essayait_ de se préparer à la fête.

**- Oh Merlin,** gémit Harry en ouvrant son amour.** Mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ?!**

**- Calme toi Harry,** le réprimanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.** On dirait une adolescente avant son premier rendez-vous !**

Le survivant soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

**- Je sais 'Mione, mais… Ça va faire deux ans maintenant que je ne l'ai pas vu et…**

La jeune femme un peu exaspérée vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami de toujours et lui prit les deux mains.

**- Oh Harry… Il faut que tu lui dises ! Ou sinon, c'est moi qui le fait ! Ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps ! Charlie doit savoir que tu l'aimes !**

**- NON !** s'écria Harry. **Surtout pas ! De toute façon même si moi je l'aime c'est couru d'avance… Et puis, je suis même pas sûr qu'il soit gay…**

Alors là, Hermione se mit vraiment en colère. Depuis deux années c'était toujours elle qui se chargeait de réconforter son ami lors de ses fréquentes périodes de déprime et elle en avait plus qu'assez de le voir démoralisé à longueur de journée. Dire qu'elle en avait trimé avant de réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez et qu'aujourd'hui elle devait porter seule le fardeau de son secret - même son mari qui était son meilleur ami n'était pas au courant, c'est dire ! - puisque Harry l'avait obligée à faire un serment sorcier.

**- Harry, là j'en ai vraiment raz le bol ! Et c'est très rare que je perds patience mais si tu ne lui dis pas alors abandonne ! Passe à autre chose et arrête de te miner le moral et la santé !**

Harry, remarquant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, décida tout simplement de changer de sujet.

**- Alors, tu me conseilles de porter quoi pour ce soir ?**

**- Oh Harry, tu es désespérant tu sais…**

Puis elle farfouilla pendant quelques minutes dans l'armoire et elle en ressortit un pantalon de toile simple et une chemise de soie verte émeraude.

**- Tiens, mets ça, la chemise mettra en valeur tes yeux ! … C'est la tenue idéale pour une déclaration,** insinua Hermione.

Le jeune homme brun plissa des yeux profondément exaspéré.

**- Dis Hermione, je te remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé à choisir mes vêtements, mais Ron doit sûrement avoir le même problème en ce moment alors tu ferais mieux…**

**- D'accord, j'ai compris,** le coupa la jeune femme. **Tu me mets dehors, mais j'aurais ma revanche ! Bon à ce soir, je vais aller m'occuper de mon cher mari ! **

Et elle transplana sans rien ajouter de plus. Harry partit dans la salle de bain pour aller se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à trouver un plan pour avouer ses sentiments à Charlie…

***

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Le dîner était exquis, et Molly avait fait exprès de l'installer auprès de son deuxième fils car ayant tous les deux le même métier elle pensait qu'il serait plus facile pour eux d'engager la conversation. En un mot comme en cent, tout était absolument parfait.

**- Alors Harry,** lui demanda Charlie dès qu'ils se furent mis à table. **J'ai appris que tu étais devenu éleveur de dragons. Ça se passe bien ?**

_* Au mon dieu ! Il me parle ! Harry respire et surtout ar-ti-cu-le !!! Hors de question de se ridiculiser devant lui ! *_

**- Impec,** lui répondit le brun, le cœur battant que l'homme qu'il aimait lui parle. **En ce moment je m'occupe de deux femelles verts gallois et d'un mâle norvégien à crête. Tu te souviens du dragon d'Hagrid que je t'avais fait parvenir lors de ma première année à Poudlard ? Et bien c'est lui ! **

_* Nul ! Tu es absolument nul mon pauvre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en avoir à faire de toute façon ?! Arrête de raconter ta vie !* _pensa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

_« Au Merlin ! … Mmmm… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être craquant ! Décidément ces deux années n'ont fait que le rendre encore plus beau ! Déjà qu'avant il était sublime, mais là… Non, ne te mords pas les lèvres comme ça… _gémit-il silencieusement._ Maintenant elles sont encore plus rouges et gonflées… comme si elles avaient subi un passionnant baiser… Mmmm… Je commence même à me sentir étroit dans mon pantalon… Non ! _se reprit-il vivement. _Charlie tu ne dois pas ! Déjà il y a deux ans tu as fait exprès de t'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il remarque ton attirance pour lui, alors tu te reprends ! De toute façon tu es beaucoup plus jeune que lui et c'est le meilleur ami de ton petit frère ! En plus, il est hétéro ! Si tu lui dis que tu es tombé amoureux de lui, il va s'enfuir en courant !… D'ailleurs, là je crois bien qu'il attend ta réponse… Mon vieux ressaisit toi ! »_

**- Euh… un norvégien à crête… norvégien à crête… Ah oui ! Tu parles de Norbert ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Alors comment il va ? Tu n'as pas trop de problème avec lui j'espère ? Si je me rappelle bien il avait un caractère bien trempé !**

**- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je voulais te demander si tu pourrais le prendre avec toi lorsque tu rentreras en Roumanie…**

Harry était gêné, il avait eu du mal à lui demander ce service, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

**- Il ne s'entend pas avec les autres femelles. Ils sont dans le même enclos, mais les verts gallois ont pondu leurs œufs, alors je n'ai pas d'autre solution que le déplacer et je sais que tu es digne de confiance,** lui expliqua-t-il.** Et puis comme ça il ne sera pas dépaysé parce qu'il te connaît… Et… **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry,** le rassura le roux. Je suis d'accord. **Il n'y a aucun problème ! J'irais le chercher tout à l'heure avant de rentrer…**

Tous deux eurent une pensée triste à l'idée qu'ils allaient encore se séparer sans avoir avouer leur sentiment.

_* Oui, et une fois qu'il sera parti sans évidemment savoir que tu l'aimes, tu pourras tranquillement retourner dans ta déprime et accessoirement faire sortir Hermione de ses gonds… *_

_« Harry, l'idée de te quitter me brise le cœur mon amour… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Il ne faut pas que je t'impose mes sentiments… »_

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry et Charlie firent comme si de rien était, mais le roux, qui avait plusieurs verres alcoolisés derrière lui, se permit une petite familiarité lorsque minuit sonna. Il lui emmena une flûte de champagne et lui susurra avant de lui planter un petit baiser sur la joue.

**- Joyeux noël Harry…**

Le brun aux yeux émeraudes posa sa main là où Charlie l'avait embrassé et pris un fard d'une belle teinte rouge pivoine.

_* Au Melin, Charlie m'a embrassé, Charlie m'a embrassé ! *_

Charlie eut un petit rire lorsqu'il remarqua l'air embarrassé de son vis-à-vis.

_« Trop mignon ! Il est vraiment à croquer quand il rougit__»_

Mais l'incident fut rapidement clos et une fois que tous eurent fini d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, les invités ne tardèrent pas à prendre congé un à un. Une fois que Harry et Charlie se furent retirés, ils se rendirent dans la réserve personnelle du brun.

**- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ce soir Charlie ? Tu dois être fatigué, il voudrait mieux que tu ne rentres que demain après une bonne nuit de repos…**

_* Aller ! Accepte s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant ! *_

_« Mmmm… ça serait tentant d'accepter… D'abord je me glisserais contre son corps, puis prendrais ses lèvres avec tendresse avant de faire glisser délicatement sa fine chemise sur ses épaules et alors… Non ! Charlie tu ne peux pas ! Tu gardes tes fantasmes au vestiaire ! »_

**- Non Harry, désolé, je travaille tôt demain matin.**

Le survivant essaya de cacher sa déception du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que le roux se chargea d'endormir le dragon et de transformer sa montre en portoloin.

**- Bien Harry, je te dis à une prochaine fois peut-être. Ne t'inquiète pas je te donnerais des nouvelles de ton protéger…**

**- Oui, merci. Salut Charlie !**

Et quelques instants plus tard Charlie disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Harry, resté seul dans le noir, prit le chemin du retour l'air chagrin et plus déprimé que jamais.

_* Et voilà… Encore une occasion manquée… Désolée Hermione… Le choixpeau avait raison, j'aurais dû aller à serpentard, je suis vraiment trop couard pour un griffondor… *_

***

Harry passa une très très mauvaise nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner et virer dans son lit, ayant soit trop chaud, soit trop froid. Lorsque enfin le soleil se leva, le survivant voulut se lever, mais il retomba aussitôt sur son lit. Bien qu'il avait ses lunettes sur son nez, sa vision était trouble. Il lui semblait que le monde tournait autour de lui et il fut soudainement pris d'une crise de tremblements Aussi têtu que le brun pouvait l'être, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas travailler aujourd'hui. Résigné il se traîna dans sa salle à manger pour pouvoir contacter sa meilleure amie qui était une médicomage très réputée par cheminette. En moins de trente seconde Hermione se retrouva au pied de guerre à son chevet.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas abusé d'alcool hier au moins ?** l'interrogea-t-elle accusatrice.

**- Non…** souffla le sauveur qui se sentait de plus en plus fiévreux. **Je ne sais pas… ce que j'ai… J'arrête pas de passer du chaud… au froid… et j'ai affreusement… mal à la tête…**

La médicomage toucha le front de son patient, légèrement inquiète. Bien qu'à Poudlard le griffondor ait souvent visité l'infirmerie, à chaque fois cela avait été pour une cause accidentelle et non pas médicale. En effet, Harry avait une santé de tonnerre et de mémoire de griffondor, jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu malade. Elle l'ausculta avec précaution et diagnostiqua une mauvaise grippe.

**- Tiens, tu boiras une gorgée de cette potion toutes les heures,** lui recommanda-t-elle en lui tenant cinq petites fioles contenant une étrange substance bleue azur. **Avec ça et une journée de repos, demain tu seras sur pieds ! **

***

Étrangement, bien que le jeune homme avait suivi à la lettre les recommandations de sa meilleure ami, le lendemain il était encore au plus mal. La médicomage, lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son ami, resta perplexe. Pire que la veille sa fièvre avait augmenté. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses symptômes étaient pourtant ceux d'une grippe traditionnelle. L'inquiétude la gagnait peu à peu. Elle conseilla à Harry de garder le lit, le fit promettre de la contacter à la moindre dégradation de sa santé et rentra chez elle pour consulter tous ses manuels de médicomagie.

Ron peu après midi, la voyant parcourir à toute allure tous ses bouquins lui demanda :

**- Alors ? Aucune amélioration ?**

**- Non,** soupira-t-elle. **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a… Les remèdes que je lui ai donné ne fonctionnent pas, et il n'y a rien dans ses fichus livres qui pourrait m'aider ! **

**- 'Mione,** lui dit son mari avec hésitation. **J'ai pensé à un truc… Il pourrait très bien avoir chopé une saleté avec ses dragons… Après tout, c'est bourré de microbes ces truc là…**

**- Oh Ron !** s'écria Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. **Tu es un géni ! **

**- Oui, je sais,** répliqua le plus jeune fils Weasley à sa femme en faisant le pitre croyant que celle-ci se moquait de lui.

**- Non, sérieusement !** rétorqua-t-elle. **Oh pourquoi par Merlin je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! **

Ron fixa son épouse d'un œil bizarre, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui lui arrivait.

**- La Dragoncelle Ron, la Dragoncelle ! **

**- Quoi ?!** s'exclama-t-il. **Sérieusement ?! Mais... Mais... Elle est affreusement rare et mortelle cette maladie !**

**- Oui... Oufff... merci à Gunhilda de Goorsemoor* sinon on aurait pu dire adieux à notre ami,** souffla-t-elle soulagée.

Et en transplana sans attendre chez Harry, lui administra les médicaments nécessaires à sa guérison en lui promettant que le surlendemain il se sentirait bien mieux.

***

Mais deux jours plus tard, malgré les soins, se fut encore pire. Le jeune brun se mettait même à cracher du sang.

**- 'Mione… S'il te plait… Dis moi au moins… ce que j'ai…** la supplia-t-il.

**- C'est ça le problème Harry,** lui répondit Hermione à son chevet. **Tu sembles avoir choppé un virus à cause de tes satanés dragons ! Ce dont tu souffres est la Dragoncelle, malheureusement, aucun des antidotes connus n'a effet sur toi… Harry je ne sais plus quoi faire… Cette maladie est mortelle, sept jours suffisent pour qu'elle atteigne son stade final… Tu en a déjà passé quatre…**

_* Non... Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne peux pas mourir ! Pas encore ! Pas alors que je n'ai même pas dit à Charlie que je l'aimais ! *_

**- Mais… pourtant… les dragons eux… ne sont pas malades…**

Hermione eut soudain l'illumination. Bien sûr ils avaient analysé le sang les deux femelles de la réserve, mais Norbert lui étant retourné en Roumanie, n'avait pas pu être examiné. Elle quitta la pièce immédiatement et contacta son époux par la cheminée.

**- Ron appelle ton frère,** le pressa-t-elle. **Non, mieux vas directement le voir en Roumanie ! Dis lui que je veux un échantillon de sang de Norbert le plus rapidement possible ! **

**- Mais pourquoi ?** la questionna-t-il ébahi.

- C'est simple… De tous les dragons, c'est le seul que nous n'avons pas analysé.** Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que ce soit le bon... Et que j'ai suffisamment de temps pour préparer un antidote…**

_***_

Lorsque Ron arriva en Roumanie, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se précipiter à la réserve de dragons appartenant à son frère.

**- Charlie ?! Charlie ?!** appela-t-il en hurlant.

Étonné que quelqu'un le demande aussi désespérément, l'éleveur de dragons s'approcha du propriétaire de la voix et resta intoxiqué lorsqu'il reconnu son plus jeune frère.

**- Ron ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- On verra plus tard pour les détails grand frère,** le pressa le plus jeune. **Il me faut d'urgence une fiole de sang de Norbert !**

**- Norbert ? … Mais, il n'est plus ici.**

Devant l'air catastrophé de Ron, Charlie se dépêcha de lui expliquer que le norvégien à crêtes avait été déplacé le matin même au centre des soins aux créatures magique de Moscou car celui-ci avait tous les symptômes de la Dragoncelle, et que ne voulant pas que la maladie se propage, il avait décidé de le mettre en quarantaine.

**- Mais pourquoi tu veux une fiole de son sang en fait ?**

**- Pour la même raison que tu as envoyé Norbert dans un centre de soin. Harry a été contaminé !**

**- Quoi ?!** s'écria le plus âgé. **Mais vous ne lui avait pas donné de remèdes ?!**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois !** cria Ron. **Tu crois peut-être que je serais en catastrophe ici si les médicaments l'avait guéri ?! Il me faut ce sang Charlie sinon Harry va mourir !**

A ces mots, l'éleveur de dragons sentit son cœur rater un battement.

_« Non… Merlin non pas ça ! Par griffondor, vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever ! »_

Comprenant que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion les deux frères Weasley s'engagèrent dans une folle course contre la montre. Les rouquins mirent deux jours et deux nuits à remplir les multiples documents officiels et faire de nombreuses déclarations afin de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qui était pour eux encore plus précieux que le Saint Graal.

***

Quand enfin elle mit la main sur la fiole tant désirée, Hermione s'enferma sas dire un mot dans le laboratoire de potions des cachots de Poudlard pour faire diverses expériences pour découvrir l'antidote du mal dont souffrait Harry.

Ron rentra ensuite chez lui pour se reposer et Charlie transplana au Terrier pour donner des nouvelles à sa mère qui se rongeait les sangs.

**- Et maintenant ?** la questionna Charlie après s'être assis sur un des fauteuils du salon. **Que peut-on faire de plus ?**

**- Rien… On doit juste attendre,** lui répondit sa mère avant de l'obliger à boire un chocolat chaud malgré ses protestations. **Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand. La jeune Hermione est une brillante médicomage, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut sauver l'homme que tu aimes, c'est bien elle !**

Charlie acquiesça faiblement avant de sursauter les yeux écarquillés.

_« Merlin… Elle est au courant… Mais… Comment ? … J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive… »_

**- Je suis donc si transparent que cela ?** lui demanda le roux désabusé.

**- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a que mot qui semble l'avoir remarqué, l'instinct d'une mère sans doute… Je pense que Ron a quelques soupçons mais sans plus… Sérieusement, mon fils, tu devrais le dire au principal concerné… Ne passe pas à côté du bonheur Charlie…**

Le roux médita pendant quelques minutes sur les paroles de celle qui lui avait donné le jour, puis se leva de son siège avant de s'éclipser en rassurant sa mère sur l'endroit où il allait.

**- Je vais aller au chevet d'Harry maman. Comme ça je pourrais prendre le relais de Remus pour le laisser se reposer…**

***

Lorsque Charlie se rendit auprès de son amour secret et s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de son état.

**- Alors ? … Comment va-t-il …?**

**- Aucune amélioration,** lui avoua Remus dépité.

Cela faisait trente six ans qu'il veillait sur le seul descendant des maraudeurs, assis sur son tabouret, sans manger, ni boire, et encore moins dormir…

**- Allez vous reposer Monsieur Lupin. Je prends le relais.**

**- Oui… merci… Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon,** le rassura le loup garou qui avait sentit son anxiété grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. **Harry est un battant ! Il s'est toujours sortit des situations les plus abracadabrantes et difficiles, alors ce n'est pas une banale maladie qui va avoir raison de lui ! … Et puis, tu peux m'appeler Remus tu sais… Après tout tu feras bientôt parti de ma famille puisque je considère Harry comme mon filleul et pour le loup en moi, il est un louveteau de mon clan ! **

_« Non mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi, pensa le roux en grognant. »_

Lupin s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'il se retourna, la main toujours sur la poignée de porte pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

**- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal tu auras affaire à moi ! Pro…**

**- Oui, je sais,** le coupa Charlie. **Parole de griffondor, j'en suis un autant que vous Lu… Remus ! Je l'aime ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire souffrir !**

Le dernier des maraudeurs affronta quelques instants son regard, puis semblant satisfait de ce qu'il voyait il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus.

Dès la sortie du loup garou, Charlie se précipita au chevet de son amour. Il l'observa tendrement. Il dégagea ensuite une des mèches de ses cheveux sur son front en sueur et s'agenouilla auprès du lit avant de lui saisir la main pour y déposer une pluie de petits baisers.

**- Harry… Depuis longtemps j'ai envie de t'avouer quelque chose que je garde secret au plus profond de mon cœur depuis deux longues années… C'est idiot, si ça se trouve tu ne m'entends même pas, mais je ne peux plus garder ça sous silence… Alors voilà Harry… Je… Je…**

_« Voyons Charlie, tu es un griffondor ! Un peu de courage que diable ! »_

**- Voilà,** se lança-t-il finalement. **Je t'aime ! … Et bien,** dit-il après avec un petit rire nerveux. **Même le choc de déclaration ne te sorts pas de ton mutisme…**

_« Bon alors, j'ose, j'ose pas… Si je le fais ce serait un peu comme abuser de lui, mais ce serait tellement bon aussi… Aller ! J'ose ! »_

Il s'abaissa un peu pour se retrouver au dessus du jeune brun et posa doucement, délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d'une merveilleuse douceur du survivant dans un chaste baiser. Puis le roux lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots. Telle fut sa supplice :

**- S'il te plait, bats toi Harry ! Bats toi pour moi mon amour ! S'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas…**

***

Lentement, les jours passèrent un à un dans une infime lenteur, et ils se retrouvèrent au jour de l'échéance, le 31décembre. L'état d'Harry avait continué de se dégrader jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un coma magique. Tous étaient terrorisé, il ne voulait pas le perdre ce petit brun aux yeux d'émeraudes, mais malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Hermione et encore moins d'un probable antidote.

Soudain, l'alarme que Remus avait mis sur le cœur de son protéger pour prévenir de tout arrêt cardiaque se déclencha. Toutes les personnes qui se souciaient un temps soit peu du griffondor se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

**- Oh Merlin,** s'exclama Molly Weasley qui considérait Harry comme son fils. **On est en train de le perdre !**

Lupin prit les choses en mains, il avait quelques notions de médicomagie et avait bien l'intention de s'en servir pour sauver son louveteau. Il plaça sans tarder un sort de respiration artificielle sur lui avant de se retourner vers les autres qui assistaient impuissants et leur dit :

**- C'est malheureusement, la seule chose que je peux faire… Même le plus doué des médicomages ne pourrait faire plus… Nous n'avons plus qu'une heure devant nous… Passé ce délai, il mourra…**

Tous passèrent l'heure qui suivit à fixer leur montre toutes les cinq secondes profondément angoissés et attendant désespérément un miracle.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que cinq minutes au compte à rebours, Ron se prit la tête dans ses mains en gémissant :

**- S'il te plait… Fais vite 'Mione…**

_Trois minutes. _Le teint d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus cendreux.

_Deux minutes. _la respiration du brun ralentit peu à peu avant de devenir énormément saccadée.

_Une minute. _Les fréquences cardiaques et respiratoires devenaient inexistantes.

_Trente secondes. « Oh s'il te plait mon amour ne n'abandonne pas… »_

_Quinze secondes. Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux…_

Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule seconde, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat, dévoilant une Hermione un teint pâle souligné par de grandes cernes violacées. La jeune femme se précipita sur son ami avant de lui faire avaler une étrange substance verte pomme et lui massa la gorge pour l'aider à ingurgiter le liquide.

Tous relâchèrent leur souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas pris conscience de retenir. Le sauveur était sauvé…

***

Après que le traitement lui fut administré, Harry était tombé dans un sommeil réparateur. Il dormit toute la journée afin de récupérer de sa longue et douloureuse convalescence sous l'œil avisé d'un jeune homme roux qui avait voulu rester pour veiller son ange ou cas ou celui-ci faisait une rechute.

Lorsque le brun décida enfin de rouvrir ses sublimes yeux verts, il état 22 heures passées. Mal à l'aise, Charlie voulut se retirer, mais Harry le retint timidement par la manche de sa chemise.

**- Non… reste…** lui demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis quelques jours. **Tu m'as demandé de me battre… De ne pas t'abandonner… Je l'ai fait… Alors toi à ton tour, ne n'abandonne pas…**

_« Merlin, songea le roux en devenant rouge écrevisse. Il a entendu… Il a tout entendu… Merlin, il va sûrement être dégoûté… Il va me haïr… »_

_* Ouah… C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir… Ce qu'il peut être craquant comme ça… Je me demande si tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai… Surtout sur le fait qu'il m'aimait… Merlin, j'espère que ce n'est pas un tissu de mensonges sinon je ne m'en remettrais pas… *_

Harry prit son courage de griffondor à deux mains - après tout il risquait juste de se faire rejeter et de devenir malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… - il prit deux grandes goulées d'air et lui demanda :

**- Charlie… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu n'aimes… ?**

Charlie était désespéré, il était terrifié, terrorisé par l'idée que l'homme qu'il aimait puisse le repousser. Le brun, remarquant que son amour ne répondait pas et restait statufié sur place, amorça un mouvement pour coller leur bouche en un timide baiser, qui finalement grandement apprécié des deux côtés.

**- Je t'aime Charlie…** lui susurra Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

Le cœur du roux se mit à battre la chamade. Il n'osait espérer que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Un second baiser fut de nouveau échangé, mais cette fois-ci il se fit plus passionnant, plus ravageur. Lorsque le rouquin entendit celui qui était entre ses bras gémir, il atteint le paradis.

**- Merlin, si c'est un rêve, je veux qu'il ne s'arrête jamais…**

**- Non, tu ne rêves pas amour,** le rassura Harry devant les craintes légitimes de son âme sœur.

Charlie sentit alors son cœur bondir de joie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux quand cet instant. L'homme qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour et il n'était décidemment pas en train de rêver.

**- Oh mon ange !** s'écria-t-il en le faisait tournoyer dans les airs. **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !**

Mais il stoppa rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua soudain l'air grave de son ange.

**- Mon cœur… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?**

**- Charlie… S'il te plait… Fais… Fais moi l'amour…**

Le roux essaya de protester vainement en argumentant qu'Harry n'était toujours pas totalement remis de sa maladie et qu'il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, mais le brun s'approcha de lui et mit ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

**- Charlie… S'il te plait… Je me sens très bien… Ça fait deux ans que j'en ai envie… S'il te plait ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps… Je veux que tu sois mon premier…**

_« Merlin, gémit Charlie silencieusement. Il veut que je sois son premier… Il est vierge… Il a entendu tout ce temps parce qu'il me voulait moi et seulement moi… Que de temps perdu… si seulement j'avais su… »_

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets.

**- Très bien, dans ce cas, laisse moi te faire l'amour mon bel ange,** lui susurra Charlie en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Voyant le mélange, d'impatience, d'envie et de crainte se mêler dans ses si magnifiques prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément, il s'empressa de rajouter pour le rassurer :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais doux… C'est promis…**

Puis il se mit à parcourir le cou puis les épaules d'Harry de ses lèvres, laissant ainsi une multitude de petits baisers sur sa peau soyeuse.

Il descendit tout doucement encore un peu plus pour venir suçoter la pointe de ses tétons qui se tendirent sous la délicieuse torture. Charlie commença alors à bouger doucement, frottant leur virilités l'une contre l'autre en gardant Harry contre lui en le garder serrer contre sa taille.

Quand il sentit son ange accentuer le frottement, il stoppa tout mouvement. A l'aide d'un sort rapidement formulé, il lubrifia ses doigts avant d'entrer un premier doigt en lui, surveillant le moindre signe d'inconfort.

Sentant le brun se crispait légèrement, il entama un va et viens très lent sur le membre de son amour, profitant de la distraction de ce dernier pour en glisser un deuxième dans l'étroit fourreau avant de commencer un léger mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre son anus afin de ne pas le blesser au moment où il ferait son entrée en lui. Harry se cambra violement quand les doigts de son futur amant toucha un endroit si particulier dans son intimité. En effet Charlie venait de toucher sa prostate et Harry ne voulait plus qu'une chose, en redemander.

**- Maintenant Charlie, s'il te plait…** le supplia Harry submergé par les sensations étranges et nouvelles qui se propageaient dans tout son être.

Ne souhaitant pas blesser son amour plus que nécessaire - car il n'était pas idiot et savait parfaitement que son ange aurait mal - il ajouta un troisième doigt et continua ses mouvements plusieurs minutes avant des se retirer et de placer son membre sur la cavité qui était resté jusqu'à ce jour inviolé.

**- Si tu as trop mal mon ange, préviens moi, je m'arrêterais... Plutôt mourir que de te faire souffrir…**

Charlie s'appuya contre son entrée avant de le pénétrer le plus doucement qu'il pouvait avant de reprendre ses caresses pour aider son ange à se détendre.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta de bouger et attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à se mouvoir doucement, attentif au moindre signe de souffrance de son amant.

**- Ca va ?** lui demanda Charlie inquiet en voyait l'air crispé de son amour.

Harry ne répondit pas et colla encore plus, si c'était possible, son corps contre celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le roux poursuivit son léger va et viens sans chercher à accélérer, attendant l'autorisation d'Harry pour le faire. Le jeune brun fini par entourer les hanches de son amant de ses jambes l'incitant à aller plus vite.

Charlie, obéissant alors à son geste, accéléra donc le rythme et glissa ses mains sous les hanches de son amour afin de changer légèrement de position. La première fois qu'il sentit le sexe de Charlie venir butter contre sa prostate, le jeune brun poussa un cri d'immense plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille extase. Il sentait un immense brasier s'allumer en lui et se mit à gémir sans pudeur.

**- Charlie… S'il te plait, encore… j'en t'en supplie Charlie plus…**

**- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tant,** haleta-t-il avant de se saisir de son membre pour lui infliger un rapide va et viens au rythme de ses coups de rein.

**- Moi aussi... Je t'aime !** hurla Harry lorsque que l'orgasme vint le cueillir en plein vol.

Il jouit en deux longs soubresauts sur la poitrine de son amant qui quelques va et viens plus tard se déversa profondément en lui en criant son nom avant de se retirer délicatement et de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent tout deux ainsi en se serrant légèrement l'un contre l'autre pour profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur, laissant leur cœur revenir à un rythme normal et régulier…

***

Harry se reposait tranquillement la tête posée contre le torse de son amant. Ils étaient en train d'échanger pour la énième fois un tendre baiser lorsque minuit sonna.

**- Sais tu quel jour nous sommes mon ange ?** lui susurra Charlie avant de l'embrasser longuement.

**- Non ? Pourquoi ?**

En effet, Harry à cause de sa convalescence n'avait pas la moindre idée du jour qu'il était et ne voyait vraiment pas où son amant voulait en venir.

**- Depuis quelques secondes nous sommes officiellement le premier janvier…**

**- Oh…** fit seulement Harry surpris. **Bonne année alors…**

**- Bonne année à toi aussi mon ange,** chuchota Charlie avant de poursuivre avec un rire dans la voix. **Et surtout bonne santé !**

Mais le roux arrêta bien vite de le taquiner lorsqu'il le sentit déposer une myriade de petits baisers enflammés sur son torse.

**- Harry… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** l'interrogea-t-il incertain.

Ce à quoi le plus jeune se contenta de répliquer avec un sourire espiègle :

**- Bah quoi ? J'applique seulement un proverbe : « Fais le jour du nouvel an ce que tu veux faire durant tous les autres jours de l'année » !**

**- Oh toi ! Espèce de petit démon !**

Et Charlie fit glisser Harry sous lui dans le but de punir ce petit impertinent à sa façon. Et bien vite, les draps se froissèrent dans l'enchevêtrement de leur corps…

****

_Fin_

****

_Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous avez aimés je serais contente que vous me laissiez une petite review ^^_

_Désolé pour le retard et surtout :_

" _BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE ET MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR L'ANNEE 2009 !!!!_ "

* Gunhilda de Goorsemoor est une célèbre guérisseuse qui développa un remède pour la dragoncelle vers la fin du 15e ou au début du 16e siècle (information provenant de l'encyclopédie HP)


End file.
